To couple a flexible electrical conduit to a Mil-spec.-type circular electrical connector requires that a rotatable nut on the end of the conduit be threadably coupled to the external threads of the electrical connector to thereby hold the conduit coupled to the connector. In many instances, the nut, for one or more reasons, such as vibration, is caused to become unthreaded or loosened from the connector itself. This causes the connection to become faulty and the resulting loss of power or signal to vital components in an electrical system associated with the connector.
Attempts have been made in the past to avoid this problem of decoupling the nut from the connector but such attempts have resulted in the addition of structural features which are complex or work only for a short time and add considerably to the overall cost of the system. For example, a lock wire has been used to secure the nut in place, but the wire must be broken to separate the nut from the connector. Also, nylon inserts have been used on the threads of the nut but such inserts are good for only a single use.
Thus, a need continues to exist for improvements in the proper retention of the nut on the connector. The present invention provides an improvement which satisfies this need.